Rakshasa
The Rakshasa is an enemy faction that appears in Far Cry 4. Overview Rakshasas all have a humanoid appearance and wear large iron masks on their faces. Their bodies disintegrate into a blue mist upon death, therefore their corpses can only be briefly dragged backwards by the Drag Takedown skill. Despite this, Kalinag has enough time to execute a Knife Throw Takedown before their corpses vanish. Rakshasas appear briefly in the mission Don't Look Down. There are two guarding the two components to craft the Grapple, and since Ajay is left unarmed, the player is forced to avoid them in order to get the Grapple. Later during the mission, one will appear behind Ajay while rappelling down a cliff and will cut the rope. Since Ajay seems to be hallucinating during the level, it can be assumed that they are only seen by Ajay, as a result of hallucination. Rakshasas most notably appear in the Shangri-La missions, where they appear as the main enemy faction. Kalinag, the protagonist during these missions, must defeat them in order to save Shangri-La. The apparent leader of the invading Rakshasa is a gigantic bird-like creature. This large avian Rakshasa is defeated in the final Shangri-La mission when the player shoots arrows into its vulnerable mouth, then commands the Sky Tiger to enter its mouth while it is temporarily stunned on the ground. According to Kalinag, Rakshasas could be possessed Shangri-La warriors or seekers. This is supported by their appearance. The Rakshasas also appears in multiplayer mode. They have a very different appearance, which closely resembles that of the Royal Army Hunters, owing to the fact that these Rakshasas are actually a rebirth of the concept within the Royal Army based on Pagan Min's research into Kyrati legends. These Rakshasas utilize the ability to summon animals and have specialized Hunter Bows with arrows such as teleportation "Blink" arrows and bee-firing "Swarm" arrows. Types Butcher Rakshasa Butchers are the most simple type of Rakshasa encountered in-game. Rakshasa Butchers have a Kukri and, like regular Beheaders, are able to use throwing knives. Butchers, like Lurkers, can temporarily disappear, although the blue mist makes them easy to notice while cloaking. Lurkers Rakshasa Lurkers are the second type of Rakshasas encountered in-game. Like the Royal Army Hunters, they can use a bow, which is the same as the one used by Kalinag from Mission 2 onwards, although this one cannot be picked up. When hitting the player, there is a chance that the player's view will be blurred for about ten seconds. In addition, they have the ability to summon Beasts. They can summon an infinite number of Beasts until they are killed. They also have the ability to cloak. They are mostly found walking around altars. Beasts Rakshasa Beasts are a special, dog-like Rakshasa summoned by the Lurkers. They do a small amount of damage, but have a special 'kamikaze' attack that causes a large explosion which deals a high amount of damage to anyone caught in the blast. Damaging the corpse of a Beast also causes it to explode. Demon Fish The Rakshasa Demon Fish is a unique type of Rakshasa exclusively encountered in Chapter 3, during the part of the level where Kalinag must fly above a large sea. Should Kalinag fall into the water, the Demon Fish will kill him with a single attack, preventing the player from exploring the sea and essentially making falling in the water a deadly outcome. In the Map Editor, they will kill the player in a single attack, unless they have the maximum amount of health bars. This will allow them to survive one attack, although with only one bar of health left. Scorcher The Scorcher is the most powerful type of Rakshasa encountered in-game, and is met as soon as mission 1. They can take a large amount of hits before dying. Their only attack is to use their powerful fire breath that can easily burn the player. The tactic to kill one is to send the Sky Tiger towards it as a distraction, then stab it from behind, killing it in a fashion similar to the Heavy Takedown skill. In the Map Editor, they seem to be more durable than the Heavy Gunners and Heavy Flamers of the Royal Guard, although they can still be stunned if shot at, allowing the player to stab it. Trivia *Due to their blue mist upon death, they can be considered monsters. *In map editor they are allies with the Royal Army *The Shangri-La "Beasts" are the equivalent of the Royal Armies' attack dog. FC4ArtWork_11_165451.jpg|Ancient Scorcher FC4ArtWork_12_165453 (1).jpg|Ancient Beast FC4ArtWork_13_165455.jpg|Ancient Butcher fc4-shangri-la-hunter.jpg|Ancient Lurker FC4ScreenShot_13_165477.jpg|Kalinag fighting a Butcher 未命名.png|leader of the Ancient Rakshasa rakshasa.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Factions Category:Far Cry 4 Enemies